


An Agreste Family Christmas

by Nightshade_Blaize



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Fluffy, Christmas Tree, F/M, First Christmas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Promptsmas - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade_Blaize/pseuds/Nightshade_Blaize
Summary: It was supposed to be a calm, relaxing, last-Christmas-as-a-family-of-three trip into the country. Adrien had begged, Nathalie had reasoned that with the baby not being due for another couple of weeks it should be fine. Gabriel just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. day one (setup and starting decoration)

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!! This was written for GNBAAC's winter prompts list. I hope I don't overdo it but I just couldn't turn away the idea.

“No.” Gabriel shook his head and pushed away the picture he was being shown. 

“Please Father?” Adrien tried to make his eyes bigger and sadder as he begged. Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked back at his work.

“Absolutely not. It’s far too late in the season to plan a trip.”

“But Nathalie already found a place.” Adrien poked his lip out.

“You shouldn’t be bothering Nathalie. She’s supposed to be resting.” He narrowed his eyes at both his son and his fiancée. Nathalie met his glare crossed her arms over the very pronounced curve of her abdomen. He’d had to fight to get her to take any kind of maternity leave and they hadn’t been on the best of terms since then.

“Gabriel I’m going stir crazy up there with nothing to do.” She frowned “I can’t rest with my work waiting for me just downstairs.” she tried to appeal to him. “Besides, the baby isn’t due for another two weeks. I think we can get away with a small trip for just the three of us.” she took his hand in hers “I found a cottage we can rent for the few days leading up to Christmas. The weather isn’t supposed to be too bad. it could be nice.” As she was speaking, Adrien continued to turn up the puppy dog eyes. 

Gabriel looked from one to the other and sighed. “If… _if_ I agree to this…. And something happens…”

“Father, I promise nothing will happen” Adrien grinned “It’s just going to be you, me, and Nathalie having a nice, relaxing trip out of the city for a few days and enjoying Christmas as a family.”

Ultimately Gabriel relented which was why they were now piled into a car driving down a dirt road. He pulled off to the side to ask an older gentleman if they were going the right way. The man looked them all over and nodded. 

“Just down past that bend. If you need, I’ll bring some firewood down later.” He offered, nodding his head in that direction. Gabriel thanked them and they returned on their journey. 

The cabin was smaller than Gabriel had previously thought, a single level with an open floorplan to the kitchen and living area, a hallway leading back to a single bathroom and a few bedrooms. It carried the smell of old wooden furniture and nearly made him want to sneeze.

“It will have to be dusted properly” he grumbled. Adrien was already moving, opening curtains and letting in light. Nathalie waddled with what little dignity she had left to go find a broom, Gabriel had to pry the broom from her fingers and redirect her toward a chair.

True to his word, the old man arrived at exactly ten minutes after five with the extra firewood. While Gabriel didn’t much care to make conversation, Adrien was practically bursting with questions. Through listening in, Gabriel learned that the man had been one of the local physicians many years prior, but had retired when a more modern facility had been erected back in the main town. He took note of this information and cast a wary eye at Nathalie, who met his look with a smoldering glare of her own. He sighed and thanked the man for bringing the wood and agreed to call up to him if they needed anything else. 

Once the family was left to their own devices again, Adrien began fidgeting.

“Father? Nathalie? I was wondering… can we go get a tree? A real one?” Gabriel’s eye twitched and his lip curled, but Nathalie was faster to respond. 

“It’s getting a bit late to go looking for a tree today, Adrien. Why don’t we get settled in and do some smaller decorating tonight and go look for a tree tomorrow?”

Adrien seemed to consider her offer and nodded, hurrying off with his duffel bag to one of the rooms down the hall. Gabriel sank into the chair near hers. 

“Thank you.” He grumbled. “I don’t see how he can get so excited about-”

“He’s still young… and not everyone is a grinch like you.” She teased playfully. “Besides, this trip was for you just as much as it was for him… you need to relax my love.”

“Hard to relax when you shouldn’t even be on your feet… much less 300km from home.” He grumbled. Nathalie rolled her eyes at his retort. 

“And I’m not on my feet, I’m sitting right where you left me. We’re only going to be here for Christmas and then we’ll be back home the next day. And once we are, I promise you I won’t even leave our bedroom until it’s time for our little princesse to make her debut.” Nathalie placed her hand on his knee. “Now, are you going to sit there and grumble all night or are we going to try to get some of the decorating done?” She pointed to the tote they had decided on bringing, containing a few of the more meaningful decorations from home. 

“A little more to the left.” Nathalie suggested, looking up from untangling lights

“Here?” Adrien shifted the garland slightly

“No, now it isn’t centered right with the window!” Gabriel wailed

“Then why don’t we trade places so you can position it where it needs to be?”

“I’m not getting up there!”

Adrien looked over his shoulder from his position on the three foot stepladder.

“Father… are you afraid of heights?”


	2. Day 2 (Decorating tree and cookies)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains references to Christmas movies, how many do you see?

After the garland fiasco yesterday, Gabriel was less than enthused about going out in search of a tree. He had tried his best to keep Nathalie in bed with him and had whined about it being too cold to do anything productive. He received a swat to his arm and a ‘you’re forty, stop acting like a baby’ for his trouble. The latter was cause for offense, (he was only thirty nine thank you very much mlle. sancoeur!). He was still pouting when she finally freed herself from the bed and carefully made her way to the kitchen. 

The alluring scent of coffee eventually drew him from his solitary reverie, and Gabriel retrieved his slippers to go join the rest of his family. Adrien was buzzing with excitement and discussing locations for their prospective tree in between mouthfuls of cereal. Nathalie wordlessly placed a cup in front of Gabriel and nodded with what Adrien was saying. 

“You don’t want to put it too close to the fireplace in case it dries out… maybe that stretch of wall?” she suggested. Adrien frowned in consideration but agreed 

“It’s perfect! Can we go after breakfast?” He looked from Nathalie to his father. Gabriel silently cursed his son’s optimism. 

“Are there even any trees available near here?” Gabriel asked.

Nathalie nodded and tried to pull up the information. She groaned when her phone refused to load the webpage. 

“Well… I guess we could go into town and look?” Adrien looked hopeful. 

After breakfast, Adrien and his father piled back into the car to look for a tree.

————————————————

“This one!”

“Adrien that tree is too big, we’re staying in a cottage, not the mansion”

“Well what about this one?” He ran to a shorter one. Gabriel shook his head.

“It’s turning brown on the edges.” He walked over to one that seemed fine, if not a bit tall.

Adrien joined him and nodded his approval, going to find the man running the tree farm so that they could make their purchase and go home. He had noticed the snow beginning to fall more liberally and was itching to go build a snowman.

After some maneuvering, the two agreste men managed to get the tree seated in the base properly. 

“Okay Adrien, step back in case the branches fling out when I cut the net.” Gabriel said from behind the tree, knife in hand.

-CRACK!-

Half of the branches hit the floor, leaving behind a very threadbare tree. Adrien and Gabriel both gaped in shock and disbelief. 

“It’s…. not so bad” Adrien tried.

“I think it’s perfect.” Nathalie approached with a few decorations. “It just needs a little love. We can make popcorn garlands and paper chains to cover the gaps…” she offered, assessing the damage. “And we can burn the branches that fell” 

“Can I have a few for my snowman to have arms?” Adrien was struck with an idea. He grabbed a few branches and ran outside. 

“Adrien can your snowman wait until we have the tree done?”

He came back inside sheepishly and helped his father decorate the tree while Nathalie directed. They had only grabbed a few meaningful ornaments from home, like the turtle doves Adrien gave his father and Nathalie last year. Nearby that was a small round brass bell adorned with a silver ribbon and white feathers that tinkled softly whenever it moved. 

Nathalie pulled the next ornament out and chuckled, handing Gabriel the pink bunny with a little cork gun. Gabriel saw it and rolled his eyes. 

“Really? The bunny? You had your pick of every Christmas ornament we own, and you chose the bunny?” Nathalie laughed and nodded. 

“It could be worse… it could have been that weird furry brown thing!” 

“You didn’t bring Gizmo?!” Adrien's face fell. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Christmas won’t be ruined just because your weird furby thing isn’t on the tree.” Gabriel tried to sneak a candy cane for himself. 

Later after the tree was done, and Gabriel had to admit you could no longer tell it was threadbare, Adrien and Nathalie had relocated to the kitchen to bake cookies. He’d decided to take that moment to catch up in his book and enjoy the sweet smell of sugar, cinnamon, warm chocolate, and even some gingerbread men. 

“Careful with the frosting.” Nathalie tried to warn, but Adrien seemed just as intent on making his gingerbread men into anime characters as Nathalie was on giving them Christmas sweaters. In the end, they had ninjas with candy cane katanas and snowflake shuriken.

“You know what? I like the Christmas ninjas.” Adrien laughed, taking a bite of one. “Can we do this every year?”


End file.
